SasuSaku: Road To Ninja
by iSasuSaku
Summary: [WARNING CONTAIN SPOILERS!] I've got nothing for titles so anyways, Sasuke is a player in the alternate world in the Naruto movie Road to ninja Sakura was hurt by what she saw... read what happens


Hey yo~ i know it's been a long time since i last type any fanfics but I'M BACK~~~ [i know, i'll slowly update and rewrite my stories they suck to the core =o= so anyways, just watch naruto's latest movie~~~ IT WAS SO AWESOME~~ and poor Sakura TOT DAMN YOU PLAYER SASUKE!~ this is a story about it and HOW IT SHOULD BE!~ so yeah...on to the story 8D

WARNING CONTAIN SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~!

sasusaku-4ever. deviantart. com

Sakura was so excited in this new world! No more naggy parents! She can do what ever she wants whenever she wants! so here she is in her undies going through her closet happily. Thats when she saw the fourth hokage's cloak... and she thought how her father was... a hero... a somebody...

She was snapped out of her daze when she heard someone knock on the door of her balcony.[which was covered with it's binds] Very surprised as she turned to the noise... IT WAS SASUKE'S SHADOW!Blushing and shocked she hurriedly put on her robe.

"yes?" she asked shyly peeking pass her doors and opening wider later "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, you looked weird last night is something wrong?"

"N-No"

"well, you can always come to me when you need me. I'll always be here" He smirked and handed her a rose.

She accept the rose shyly and watch his back as he walked away.

She liked this world better then the original!

~Time Skip~

She is very upset... she understands how Naruto feels now... lonely... and alone...she missed her parents... as then she walked as slowly as she could around the village... she turned and saw SASUKE! At least things will go right here she thought as she ran towards him. But... as she got closer, she saw a group of blushing girls... she stopped in her tracks as she saw how Sasuke handed them the same rose as the one as he gave her. And how sasuke actually held the blushing blonde girl. Hurt flash across her eyes as she tore her eyes away from the scene and ran as fast as she could! This is too much too much for her heart to handle!

'Sorry Naruto, but i just can't live in this world anymore!' she thought as tears made their way down her face. She ran and jump from roof to roof to Naruto's house.

"Naruto! we must take the scr-" Her eyes widen when she saw how happy Naruto is with his family.. As she watch how they celebrate Kushina's birthday...

She could not take away his happiness and when he finally found his family... after so many years of being alone... he deserve a family too after going through so many then... she quickly jump away and to the playground.

she sat on the swing and sway her self slowly...

"hey"

Her eyes widen and turn towards the sound of the noise. there stood in his glory Sasuke.

she ignored him and went back to what she was doing.

"hey Sakura, i was talking to you"

"I know"

"then why are you ignoring me?"

"go back to one of your sluts"

"ooohhh, you're jealous"

"no! WHY SHOULD I BE!"

"Sakura, It;s no secret that you like me"

"..." speechless, Sakura looked down as tears dripped from her eyes to the sand

"hey, c'mon, don't be like that. You know how i ha-"

"don't be nice to me... i don't want your pity"

"hey i'm not pity-ing you"

"then leave me alone!"

"look, i know what you think of me a player. But, for you, i can stop."

"you probavbly tell every girl that."

"no... i have never told anyone before but... i was just playing with those girls... i'm serious about you..."

Sakura eye widen as she stare at sasuke who was standing in front of her.

"i'm very serious so... would you go out with me? A date. If you belong to me... i won't find any other girls anymore i'm yours just like how you are mine.

"i... i don't know what to say..."

"just say yes..." he trailed off slowly as he grab Sakura's chin and lean forward.

Sakura unconciously leaned forward too with her eyes closed.

she's so shocked when she finally felt sasuke's lips on hers as he slowly licked her lips for entry whhich she gave willingly and his tongue engaged with hers in a fight of dominance in her mouth.

his hand trailed down to her waist and pulled her closer as she put her arms around his neck. Sakura didn't know how to react... sasuke's kissiong her... ON HIS OWN FREE WILL.

They are human ofcourse as then they slowly and unwillingly peeled away from each other... paniting and catching their breaths. when their eyes meet again Sasuke Kissed her roughly again. Sakura happily replied the kiss with the same force.  
Thats when she realized.. does he kiss all the girls he flirted with? does he hold and kiss them the same way as he does to her right now? the thought made her sick as then she forced herself to peel away from him forcefully.

"Stop!"

"why? didn't you like it?"

"you-you're... You do this every other girl don't you! you treat them all the me! i will not let you have your way with me."

Sasuke Chuckled quietly. "no, i have never kiss anyone before. You're the first."

"but i saw you!"

"heh, they were nothing compared to you. You are the most comfotable girl that i can tolerate."

"... sasuke-kun... i'm not from this world..."

"... it does not matter... all that matters is that.. you are sakura."

As then he kissed her passionately and slowly savouring her.

"Sasuke-kun... I have to go... but i will never forget you..."

"me too sakura.. me too" As then he kissed her one last time.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Sakura unwillingly untagle herself from his arms.

"i'll always love you" Sakura whispered with tears cascading her will be the last time she will ever be with a loving sasuke... never in her world, sasuke will make a move on her...

"don't cry, be happy for me.. theres another me in you world. And i'm sure he has the same feelings as me for you... it just take time for him to show it." as then he hugged and kissed her one final time letting his emotions flow with the kiss.

With that, Sakura unwillingly left Sasuke at the playground to find her father's cloak and made her way to Naruto's place.

Sasusaku-4ever. Deviantart . Com

So waht do you think? 8D

READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WAHT YOU THINK ^O^ 


End file.
